


the cure

by witchboywriting



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Written for a Request, loves him to death, married but in love with someone else, reader basically worships Lucio, reader is not the apprentice, unless you want to be??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchboywriting/pseuds/witchboywriting
Summary: He was mad, burning with anger….then he opened his eyes.There you stood, your eyes wide, your face soft and gentle, your brows knitted in concern.Instantly, all his anger melted. Lucio did not care about a single one of his problem.Petty, he thought,they were all petty anyway. All he could think of was you and his face softened once more. It melted like candle wax, like he was putty in your hands.





	the cure

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyed this work? want more? requests can be made [here](https://witchboy-writing.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> want to see updates on my stories? see how things are going? give opinions on what I should write next? hear my rants? follow me [here](https://witchboy-writing.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr, love.
> 
> **responding to a request from a tumblr anon: found[here.](https://witchboy-writing.tumblr.com/post/185587914173/hi-you-completed-my-last-lucio-request-i-just)**  
>   
> 

Lucio had never felt this way before, not even with his precious Nadi.  
It was indescribable...it was sickening....it was painful...it was love and he hated it.

He hated how quickly such a feeling had come to him. Like the sudden speed of a shooting star, you were unexpected, unwanted, and uncalled for, but he kept you beside him nonetheless. He could not help but admire you, he could not help but want you near, he could not help but love- well, Lucio had not forced himself to say it aloud just yet. He had tried but did not like the taste it left in his mouth. It was bitter and full of hatred just as much as it was sweet. It made his stomach tighten in knots and made his head feel light as though it had been filled with air.

What was worse than such a feeling, however, was the way such a feeling had changed him over time.  
The scowl or smirk Lucio usual wore would fade. He was cunning one moment, strong and powerful, he was the count of Vesuvia...the next he was a meek schoolboy with crimson cheeks as he caught sight of you across the room. His face would soften, not into a smile, but to something softer, almost lost and gentle and kind. For once, _you could tell_ he was feeling something...really truly feeling rather than feeling emotions and wanting for things he thought he should. But that was just the problem... _you could tell._

“Are you alright?”

The way you asked so gently as if raising your voice would hurt him, the way you gently placed a hand on the small of his back, it brought that sick feeling back to Lucio. His face hardened again and his stomach tied itself in knots. (Such events seemed to always transpire in that order: Lucio would reject himself, he would hide pieces of himself, he would ignore what he felt (ignore his conscience), giving himself what he thought he wanted rather than what he _knew_ he needed and it would harden his heart. He would make himself sick and blame it on the cure.)

“I am fine.” He cried out, swinging his claws at you, attempting to push you away but using up the last of his energy to do so. He grew weak in the knees, falling, almost hitting the floor with a slam. However, you were quick to catch him, to make sure he was safe in your arms.

“Lucio, you are far from alright. Let me take you to my chamber. It is nearby, closer than your own. You may rest there.”

Lucio hardly knew what was wrong with him. Moments ago he had been fine, sipping wine as he dined with those closest to him in his palace where he thought he would be safe from you. Then, you appeared. It was so sudden and shocking. You were so still and calm as if you had been invited to dine with them, as if you had been there all night, yet Lucio had only taken notice of you then. It startled him. It hurt him. It made his stomach turn and twist in pain as if you had just punched the very life out of him. He had to excuse himself, but _why did you have to follow him?_

Lucio wanted to get rid of you. He wanted to look you dead in the eye and tell you to get away from him. He wanted to be powerful and strong, but he couldn’t, not while he felt the way he did, not while your arms were wrapped around him, holding him so he would not fall once more, holding him so he would be safe. He could not look at you...not yet, because, if he did, you would know how he felt. It was written on his face clear as day.

Lucio closed his eyes for a moment, squeezing them as tightly as he could, hoping to draw in any anger he had left. He thought of the little things, the things that had annoyed him before you had arrived. He thought of his servants and how they had not followed his requests. He thought of his dinner and the way had been prepared (which was anyway other than correct or to his liking). He thought of his most recent hunting trip (which had not been as fruitful as Lucio had hoped). He continued thinking, searching through the little memories and moments that made his blood boil a bit more than he knew it should have and, eventually, he _did_ feel mad. That stupid look of love fell off his face and he felt a burning fire in his stomach, one that instantly burnt all the knots and ties and twists that you caused to a crisp.

He was mad, burning with anger  
…then he opened his eyes.

There you stood, your eyes wide, your face soft and gentle, your brows knitted in concern.  
Instantly, all his anger melted. Lucio did not care about a single one of his problem. _Petty_ , he thought, _they were all petty anyway_. All he could think of was you and his face softened once more. It melted like candle wax, like he was putty in your hands.

You smiled a bit, standing up straight, letting Lucio go from your grasp.  
“Can you stand now?” Lucio nodded at this remark gently and slowly as if he was in a daze,  
“Good. You may still rest in my chamber if you would like, Lucio. If, that is, you still need the rest.”

Lucio looked more lost than ever in that moment. His heart pounded. He wanted to say yes, but there was a voice (pride) calling to him, asking him to back away, to yell, to hurt (you and, in the process, himself), to go to his room and slam the door shut so no one (no feelings) could enter. Saying ‘yes’ to you would be admitting to weakness, after all. He would be admitting he needed to rest, he needed help, that he needed _you_ , and that was hardly something Lucio wanted to do.

Lucio grabbed the corner of his cloak, dusting it off after his fall and pouting sternly, as if he was a young prince who hadn’t gotten his way, as if it was still many years ago and he was still the same little Lucio who would do anything to get his way.  
“I do not think that will be necessary. I hardly need-”

“Look at me.”  
Lucio was shocked at your words. His eyes went wide. His pout faded. His heart dropped to his feet.  
Why, Lucio wondered. Why ask him to do such a thing? Did you know how he felt? Were you testing his authority? Did you, too, love- well that was preposterous. It had to have been something else. It could not have been love. It couldn’t. Lucio refused to believe it. Yet, if it wasn’t, Lucio could not help but wonder what it was, and _there was only one way to find out._

Slowly, Lucio raised his eyes, glaring them into your own. His head followed shortly after, shifting so the entirety of his form faced you.  
“What did you just say? Did you just give an order to your count? I can promise that won’t fare well for you.”

You smiled, chuckling a bit under your breathe, “I apologize, Lucio. I simply tire of seeing you hide from me.”  
You leaned down low, so your face met his own, so you were so close it was almost uncomfortable,  
“It is not my place to ask, but I would like it if you looked at me when you spoke.”

Lucio’s heart pounded, his breathing became heavy like air was hard to swallow.  
This was a test, one Lucio had set up. Your answer, your response would give away everything. If you were testing his authority you would not have responded so kindly. If you had loved him you would have been more apologetic. If you knew how he felt simply by the look painted on his face...well, it seemed you had.

“Hide from you? Do you think I fear you? I could never-”  
Lucio stopped dead in his tracks as you reached a hand out to his cheek, touching it softly, calming his beating heart, stopping him from feeling as though he needed to defend himself all with one simple touch. And when you brushed a loose strand of his hair back with the rest, Lucio melted once more, practically purring into your touch.

“I simply wanted to see you, Lucio. You are beautiful. If you do not mind my saying so, you are especially beautiful with me.”  
_You knew._

“With you?”  
_But how could you?_

“Yes, with me. Maybe it is bold to say, but you seem...softer, more at ease, like you have found a calm place within a storm.  
Do you feel that way around me, Lucio?”  
_Unless you felt the same..._

“I-I don’t know what it is you are talking about. I- I hardly find your presence-”, You removed your hand from Lucio and, for a moment, Lucio felt a twinge of sadness jerking at him so harshly it caused him to become silent. You were quick to remove such a feeling of sadness from him, however, as you brought your hands down and placed them atop his left, bringing it close to your heart, leaning down to kiss each knuckle.

You took your time, not stopping when you heard Lucio’s breathe pick up, not giving him so much as a glance when you heard him groan. You simply carried on, treating Lucio the way you knew he deserved, the way you knew he wanted to be treated.

“My presence?” You asked, “What of it, Lucio?”

_I hardly find your presence comforting_...Lucio couldn’t say that now. He could not lie to himself any longer. He could not lie to _you_.  
Lucio ripped his hand from within your own, tightening it into a fist, swallowing his pride, looking you dead in the eye.

“I believe I would benefit from some rest, now.” Lucio reached out, grabbing hold of your cloak, pulling you closer to him, “Take me there.”

_Let me take you to my chamber...You may rest there_  
Lucio had hardly forgotten about your offer, the one he had turned down moments ago. Yet, now, as you stood in front of him, as he gripped onto you like a lost child, he accepted your offer saying ‘yes’ as if it was an order. He said ‘yes’ as if you had no choice but to take him.

Lucio released you as you grabbed hold of his hand once more, bowing down to him, kissing his hand once more.  
“As you wish, _my_ Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments don't pay the bills, but they certainly make me happy.


End file.
